The invention is directed to a method for checking the admissibility of setting up virtual connections on a transmission line designed for an asynchronous transfer mode in communication equipment connected to the transmission line. At least one peak bit rate value as well as one average bit rate value are retained for each of the virtual connections proceeding via the transmission line during the course of a respective call set-up. A virtual connection is only newly established when either an aggregate value calculated from the peak bit rate values of the virtual connections already established and the peak bit rate value of the virtual connection now to be established is less than or equal to a limit value that lies below a maximum transmission capacity that is defined for the transmission line or, given an aggregate value exceeding the limit value, the limit value is adequate for a statistical multiplexing of the corresponding virtual connections taking the peak bit rate values and average bit rate values of the virtual connections already established, as well as the virtual connection now to be set up, into consideration.
Such a method is already known from "INTERNATIONAL JOURNAL OF DIGITAL AND ANALOG COMMUNICATION SYSTEMS", Vol. 3, pages 143 through 153 (1990). In this known method, one and the same cell loss probability, i.e. cell loss priority, is assumed for all message cell streams occurring during the course of virtual connections.